This disclosure relates generally to a method and system for a persistent authorized server address space to host components from product suites that are not able to execute in an authorized state. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to a method and system to dynamically initialize products and to host authorized application services from non authorized requestors (e.g., products or product components) in a mainframe computer via a generic eXtensible Markup Language (XML) protocol and a persistent authorized server address space (ASAS).
Resource Access Control Facility (RACF®) is a security product for the mainframe computing environment. (RACF is a registered trademark of International Business Systems (IBM) of Armonk, N.Y.). RACF provides functions allowing a system administrator to:                identify and verify system users;        identify, classify, and protect system resources;        authorize the users who need access to the resources you've protected;        control the means of access to these resources;        Log and report unauthorized attempts at gaining access to the system and to the protected resources; and        administer security to meet your installation's security goals.        
Independent Software Vendors (ISV's) have historically developed persistent service address-spaces that may interface with RACF and can host authorized functions for those components within their product suite that are not able to execute in an authorized state. However, the coding, testing, implementation architecture, and distribution of hosted functions/components has been tightly coupled to the coding, testing, implementation architecture, and distribution of a corresponding release of a persistent service address space function. This has led to the propagation of many service address-spaces within a given customer environment, thus, adding complexity to the customer environment. This complexity may be difficult for a customer to manage in a production environment. Additionally, software suppliers must have the ability to provide software updates in a controlled and efficient manner.
To overcome these and other limitations of the prior art, it is desirable to improve the implementation of a service address space hosting and authorization function (e.g., an ASAS). Further, more flexibility in the software development process and installation management of components utilizing the disclosed embodiments may also be achieved.